ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Spin
Spin is a US Antweight class robot built by Fingertech Robotics. It is a stock Viper kit equipped with the Horizontal Spinner add-on, and is used for promotion of the Viper kit alongside Chop and Lift, and has been altered over the course of its life to represent changes made to the Viper kit and the horizontal spinner add-on. Spin is frequently given to other builders or audience members to operate during various Kilobots events, and has been reasonably successful, maintaining a relatively steady 50/50 win loss ratio throughout its career. Robot History Kilobots XXVIII First Spin fought Chomper. Spin lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Next, Spin fought Tiger Shark. Spin won this fight and advanced. Spin then fought Chomper again. Spin once again lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XXXII First Spin fought Navlaan. For this fight, Spin was entered into the arena upside-down in order to hit higher with its undercutting blade. As the fight began Navlaan left its starting square slowly while Spin got spun up. Both bots advanced to the center of the arena, where the two robots collided, with Spin's blade proving able to hit above the spiked wedge of Navlaan. Navlaan backed away and into the blue hazard. Shortly after this, one of its drive wheels became loose and it began to drive even slower. Spin moved in for the kill, grazing Navlaan as Navlaan drove into the hazard again. Navlaan retreated with Spin following, throwing sparks and slicing away with its blade. Another hit sent Navlaan's front left wheel entirely off of the robot. Navlaan continued to move back and forth with Spin grinding away at its wounded opponent. Navlaan backed away after a big hit, trying to keep pointed at Spin unsuccessfully, as Spin got around the side of Navlaan again and took more shots at its side. Another hit sent what appeared to be a nut off of Navlaan, and it was barely moving. It seemed to be over for Navlaan, as it could barely move while Spin circled around, cutting at all of its sides as Navlaan limped along. Suddenly, Spin got a much larger bite than its driver had anticipated, sending Spin rocketing away into the open pushout, eliminating Spin in dramatic fashion. Now in the loser's bracket, Spin didn't have to wait long for a chance at revenge, as its next fight was against Navlaan again, Navlaan having been modified between these fights into a six-wheeled robot. Spin once again started upside-down as in their first fight. With a different driver at the helm, Navlaan charged out of its starting square as Spin got spun up, with Navlaan barely missing Spin and hitting the wall next to spin, but correcting quickly and going head on with Spin, ramming it into the wall. This impact knocked Spin's blade off entirely, and Navlaan continued the aggression, getting underneath Spin and carrying it around the box, swinging around as Spin was unable to do anything. Eventually Spin was knocked off, and tried to move away, but Navlaan caught it again, carrying it around the box briefly before both robots seperated and collided with the red hazard. Spin attacked Navlaan and was slammed into the wall, fortuitously flipping Spin onto its normal side, allowing it to utilize its wedge. However, Navlaan's hinged wedge proved more effective, as it got under Spin again and slammed it into the red hazard. However, the impact of the charge also sent Navlaan into the hazard, and the impact flipped Navlaan over onto its back. The modifications to Navlaan had made it no longer invertible, and it was counted out, giving Spin the win. Spin's next fight was Tiger Shark. Both robots zig-zagged out of their starting square, getting their weapons up to speed. The two met in the arena center, the impact of their spinning weapons sending both bots flying, Spin nearly flipping over and Tiger Shark being flung into the red hazard, which tossed it into the air over top of Spin and into the opposite corner of the arena. This massive hit knocked out Tiger Shark altogether, and it was promptly counted out. Spin next fought Just-A-Wedge 2.0. At this time it is unclear whether this was an official match or a grudge match. Spin lost this fight. Kilobots XXXIII Spin was now entered in the new Antweight Rookie class despite its experience due to its role as a demonstration and audience participation robot. Spin was first matched against Maggot. Spin won this fight and advanced. Next Spin faced Hinge. Spin won this fight and advanced. Spin's next opponent was Mack. Mack won, and Spin dropped into the loser's bracket. Spin then fought Angus MacCracken. Spin lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XXXIV Spin first faced Pinky. Spin lost this fight. Spin next faced Lift. Spin won this fight. Spin next faced Beginner's Luck. Spin lost this fight. Spin then faced Pinky again. Spin won this fight. Spin then faced Beginner's Luck again. Spin won this fight. Spin then faced Pinky once again. Spin lost this fight. Finally, Spin faced Lift again. Spin won once again. Kilobots XXXV Spin's first opponent was Shadow. Spin lost this fight, and did not have any further matches for unknown reasons. Kilobots XXXVI Spin first faced Tasmanian Devil, a two wheel drive wedge. Footage from this fight has been lost, but we know that Spin lost this fight. Now in the loser's bracket, Spin faced Fire Ant, a modified Viper Kit. Footage from this fight has been lost, but we know that Spin lost this fight as well, and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XXXVII First, Spin fought four-wheel drive pusher Mini Turtle. Spin lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Spin then faced Viper kit Rainbow Barf. As soon as the match began, Spin got up to speed as Rainbow Barf veered slowly to the left, running into the edge of the arena wall next to the pit. As Spin approached, running into the red hazard, Rainbow Barf tried to back up but instead spun itself into the open pit, eliminating it from the tournament. Next, Spin fought Dizzy Demise, a bar spinner. Dizzy Demise started the match facing backwards, and Spin spun up its blade and went after Dizzy Demise, who seemed to be having control troubles and wasn't leaving its starting square nor spinning up its weapon. Spin also seemed to be having trouble with its weapon, as it wasn't getting up to top speed, and the two traded pushes and nudges for the first minute, with Spin only occasionally getting its weapon going and doing no damage with it to Dizzy Demise. Dizzy Demise continued to hit its opponent with its apparently non-functional bar and using the back of the robot to jam Spin's weapon. Eventually the two locked horns in the arena center, with both pushing one another back and forth in turn. The two were stuck together it seemed, and so were separated and the match resumed. Spin got its weapon spun up and struck. Whether due to the pushing or this weapon strike, Dizzy Demise was completely immobilized and counted out, giving the win to Spin by knockout. Its next fight would have been against Chop, but in order to repair Spin after its fight with Dizzy Demise, parts were taken from Chop. As a result, Chop forfeit, giving Spin the win by default. Spin then fought bar spinner Chopper. Spin lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XL Spin's first opponent was vertical spinner GoldRush. The two robots revved their weapons up to top speed and approached. Spin's wedge was riding funny, so the robot was having control problems, giving GoldRush the advantage as it went after Spin's sides. Spin landed a few blows to GoldRush's weapon supports, but eventually Spin's weapon was knocked loose from its motor, disabling it. In the end, Spin lost, dropping into the loser's bracket. Spin's next opponent was fellow Viper kit Cupcake. Cupcake was suffering drive issues in this fight, and eventually Spin's horizontal blade sliced through Cupcake's exposed power wire, knocking it out and giving Spin the win. Spin then fought Dizzy Demise once again. Just like last time, Spin won, and advanced. In the next round, Spin fought Chop, who had previously had to forfeit against Spin. This time, Chop defeated Spin, eliminating Spin from the tournament. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 14 *Losses: 15 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Kitbots